Combats d'enfants
by Para-San
Summary: Trois parties, trois chansons. Hermione est enceinte de Ron, mais il a disparu. Gardera t'elle le bébé ? Lavande s'en mêle... Quelles seront les conséquences futures ?
1. Poussière d'ange

Titre: Combats d'enfants (trois parties, trois chansons)

Partie 1-Poussière d'ange, Ariane Moffat

1-Poussière d'ange

_Respire un bon coup  
Ne reste pas debout  
Ouvre tes yeux  
J'te promets que tu iras mieux _

Hermione ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, puis ouvrit a nouveau les yeux. Rien n'avait changer. Le petit + apparaissait toujours sur la petite boîte. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et éclata en sanglots. Lavande Brown, sa colocataire à l'Institut de Médicomagie, entra à ce moment-là. Elle se précipita vers elle, puis vit la boîte blanche, et demanda seulement :

-C'est Ron ?

Seul un sanglot lui répondit.

_T'as reçu un grand coup  
Un coup de vie dans l'ventre  
Un coup de vent dans ta vie  
Mais reste calme, je t'en supplie_

Lavande s'approcha d'Hermione et passa une main compatissante dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Lavande comprenait son désarroi. Ron, son fiancé, avait disparut depuis trois semaines. La bataille décisive avait eu lieu lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué l'École des Aurors, où Harry et Ron faisait leur deuxième année d'études. Harry était sortit vainqueur, même si plusieurs de leurs amis et professeurs avaient trouvés la mort. Mais Ron n'était plus au côté d'Harry lorsque ce dernier s'était retourné. On n'avait pas retrouvé son corps non plus.

_Juste au mauvais moment  
Une poussière d'ange t'est tombée dedans  
Tu f'rais une super maman  
Mais pas maintenant, non pas maintenant _

Et voilà qu'Hermione était enceinte de quelqu'un qui était peut-être mort, a présent… Un petit être grandissait dans le ventre de la jeune sorcière, ignorant la peine de sa mère. Un petit Weasley qui, avec le peu de chance qu'ils avaient, serait sûrement un roux aux yeux bleus, comme son père… Hermione ne pouvait pas élevé le clone de son amant. Regarder les yeux de son enfant, et voir ceux de Ron ? Regarder son enfant courir, et s'imaginer voir son fiancé ? Et puis… Elle abandonnerait l'école ? Elle renoncerait à tous ces rêves… pour élevé l'enfant d'un disparu ?

_Un p'tit colimaçon t'a pris pour sa maison  
C'est pas une fille, c'pas un garçon  
C'pas un bélier ni un poisson  
Oublie ça c'est pas possible  
Tu perdrais l'équilibre  
Prends ma main je t'emmène loin  
On s'ra d'retour demain matin_

Lavande ne laisserait pas Hermione gâcher sa vie. Cet enfant n'existait pas encore qu'il faisait déjà pleurer et souffrir sa mère. Une petite potion, et ça n'y paraîtrait plus ! Hermione reprendrait sa vie d'auparavant. Son équilibre. Déjà sa santé était fragile depuis la disparition de Ron. Elle n'avait pas a encore plus s'affaiblir en portant cet enfant. Lavande aida Hermione à se lever, et se diriger vers la porte.

_Juste au mauvais moment  
Une poussière d'ange t'est tombée dedans  
Tu f'rais une super maman  
Mais pas maintenant non pas maintenant_

Lavande aida Hermione a mettre son manteau. Puis, ses bottes. La jeune sorcière semblait dans un état second. Les larmes avaient cessés de couler, mais ses yeux restaient perdus. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant maintenant. Pas d'un mort. Lavande allait la délivrer.

_On s'en va reporter  
L'ange dans ses souliers  
Il s'est trompé mais c'est pas grave  
Il peut revenir si tu restes sage_

Lavande allait détruite cet être qui faisait souffrir Hermione. Ron ne reviendrait pas. Il n'y aurait pas de joli conte de fée, de « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Les Weasley avaient toujours des familles nombreuses. Ce n'était pas une vie pour Hermione. Elle était trop intelligente pour rester à la maison pour élevé ces enfants.

_Juste au mauvais moment  
Une poussière d'ange t'est tombée dedans  
Tu f'rais une super maman  
Mais pas maintenant, non pas maintenant _

Non, ce n'était pas une vie pour elle… C'était plutôt une vie pour Lavande. Lavande, qui avait sortie avec Ron en sixième année. Qui avait été la première fille qu'il avait embrassé. Lavande, vers qui il reviendrait en sachant qu'Hermione avait tué leur enfant, s'il revenait… Hermione serait sûrement une mère géniale, mais pas une mère de Weasley. Jamais. Lavande s'en assurerait.

_Juste au mauvais moment  
Une poussière d'ange t'est tombée dedans  
Tu f'rais une super maman  
Mais pas maintenant, non pas maintenant _

Lavande ferma la radio, prit Hermione par la main, et sortit de la chambre. Cet enfant allait mourir. Hermione allait retournerà ses études corps et âme. Ron reviendrait, prendrait l'avortement d'Hermione comme une trahison… Et elle serait là pour le consoler, et, peut-être, pour accueillir de la poussière d'ange… La poussière de son ange roux.

---

Désolée, mais je déteste le personnage de Lavande.


	2. Maman ne me fait pas mourir

Titre: Combats d'enfants (trois parties, trois chansons)

2-Maman ne me fais pas mourir, Chantal Pary

2-MAMAN NE ME FAIT PAS MOURIR

_Depuis hier on m'a donné la vie  
Elle ne sait pas qu'en elle moi je vis  
Elle pleurera de joie quand elle saura maman  
Qu'une petite fille dormira dans ses bras_

Hier, ma maman et mon papa se sont aimés. Hier, ils m'ont crée. Je serai leur petit ange rousse aux yeux bruns. Maman ne le sait pas encore. Papa sera si heureux ! Maman aussi, je crois. Après m'avoir crée, papa a embrassé maman en caressant son ventre doucement. Maman lui a sourit, en disant que bientôt, il serait trois. Dès leur mariage, ils auraient un bébé. Je suis juste arrivée un peu en avance… Mais ils seront heureux. Maman est sensible. Je crois qu'elle va pleurer de bonheur en sachant que dans neuf mois, je dormirai dans ses bras.

_Tu sais maman j'aurai un peu tes yeux  
Et à six ans les mêmes longs cheveux  
J'entends ton cœur qui bat près de mes mains maman  
C'est par ton sang que je bâtis le mien_

J'aurai les yeux bruns intelligents de ma maman, et leur éclat chaud lorsqu'elle regarde les gens qu'elle aime. Plus vieille, j'aurai les même longs cheveux qu'elle, et elle sera découragée d'essayer de me les démêler, comme c'était le cas avec les siens. J'y pense, et j'ai envie de sourire. Et le cœur de maman bats tout près de moi, je pourrais le toucher avec mes mains.

_Depuis un mois je me fais une beauté  
Mes blonds cheveux ont commencé à pousser  
Mes doigts, mes mains, mes jambes se sont formés maman  
Dans quelques temps ma tête va bouger_

J'existe depuis presque un mois, maintenant. Maman n'arrête pas de pleurer. Papa a disparu. Je m'inquiète pour papa. Je l'aime beaucoup ! Pas autant que maman, mais je ne le connais pas autant… Reviens, papa. Maman a besoin de toi… Et mois aussi. Mes cheveux blonds-roux ont commencé a pousser, un tout petit duvet, qui sera tout doux, tout doux… Mes jambes et mes bras se dessinent. Mes doigts commencent a se séparer au bout de mes mains. Bientôt, je pourrai bouger la tête, et dans quelques mois, maman sentira mes coups de pied.

_Tu me verras jour après jour grandir  
Tu chanteras le soir pour m'endormir  
Je suis si bien tout au creux de tes reins maman  
Laisse-moi vivre, ne me fait pas mourir_

D'abord invisible dans son ventre, puis tangible dans le monde extérieur, maman me verra à tous les jours grandir. Je serai sa petite princesse, sa poupée, son trésor. Sa fille chérie. Mais pas pour tout de suite… Je suis encore trop petite, mais si bien, si bien, au chaud, au creux des reins de ma maman…

_Hier matin je t'ai entendue parler  
Avec un homme que tu paierais pour me tuer  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait maman  
Pour que tu penses à ne plus me porter_

Je t'ai entendue parler avec cet homme… Mais étais-ce bien ta voix ? J'entend embrouillé, un peu… Toute cette eau autour de moi rends les sons étranges ! Est-ce ta voix, ou alors celle de ton amie, celle que j'entend souvent mêlée à la tienne ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils, parliez-vous, d'une potion qui me ferait quitter ton corps ? Je suis trop petite pour vivre à l'extérieur de toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, maman ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que papa est parti ? Mais je suis là, moi, maman ! Je vais t'aider ! Grâce à moi, tu ne perdras pas espoir ! Tu vivras en souhaitant pouvoir me présenter à lui… Et le jour où cela se réaliseras… Nous serons heureux, tous les trois !

_C'est aujourd'hui que tu as décidé  
De faire de moi une chose à effacer  
Mon souvenir longtemps va te hanter maman  
Tu ne pourras jamais plus m'oublier_

Non maman, ce n'est pas ta voix… Ce n'est pas ta voix ! Dis-lui de ne pas faire ça ! Dis-lui ! Elle n'as pas le droit de me détruire ! Maman ! Arrête-là ! Maman… Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ! MAMAN! Tu penseras à moi, maman ? Tu ne m'oublieras jamais ? Et quand papa reviendras, tu lui diras à quel point tu m'aimais ?

_Je sens déjà la main qui va te délivrer  
Maman, maman, je ne veux pas mourir _

Je la sens, maman… Comme une grosse main faite d'énergie, qui me tire, qui me blesse, me fais mal, m'arrache de toi… La sens-tu, cette main, entre tes jambes, qui t'arrache une partie de toi, une partie de tes rêves ? La sens-tu, cette main qui m'arrache à toi ?

_Je sens déjà la main qui va te délivrer  
Maman, maman, ne me fais pas mourir_

Elle m'entraîne… Le lien qui m'unissait à toi est rompu… Maman… Je t'aime… et je vais mourir.

---

Voici donc la partie deux... Et je déteste toujours autant Lavande !


	3. Ceux que l'on met au monde

Combats d'enfants( trois parties, trois chansons)

partie 3-Ceux que l'on met au monde, Lynda Lemay

3-CEUX QUE L'ON MET AU MONDE

_Ceux que l'on met au monde  
Ne nous appartiennent pas  
C'est ce que l'on nous montre  
Et c'est ce que l'on croit  
Ils ont une vie à vivre  
On n'peut pas dessiner  
Les chemins qu'ils vont suivre  
Ils devront décider._

Il y a trois ans, une personne que je considérais comme une amie a profiter de mon état de choc pour me faire avorter. Il fallait me comprendre… J'étais à mi chemin de mon diplôme, et l'homme que j'aimais, le père de mon enfant, était disparu depuis trois semaines. Pour certains, il était déjà mort. J'étais sous le choc, incapable d'une pensée cohérente. Et Lavande a profiter de mon état pour me faire boire une potion d'avortement, tuant sur le coup mon petit bébé. Pourtant, je le voulais… Merlin sait que je le désirais. Il était peut-être le dernier cadeau que Ron m'ait fait… J'aurais été prête à l'élevé, à l'aimer, et a respecter ses choix, peux importe quels qu'ils soient… Mais Lavande a tuer mon enfant.

_C'est une belle histoire  
Que cette indépendance  
Une fois passés les boires  
Et la petite enfance  
Qu'il ne faille rien nouer  
Qu'on ne puisse pas défaire  
Que des nœuds pas serrés  
Des boucles, si l'on préfère_

J'aurais tant aimé vivre cette proximité avec mon enfant. Lui parler alors qu'il était dans mon ventre, lui donner la vie et l'aimer… Lui apprendre ce que c'est d'être vivant, jouer avec lui… Je lui aurais parlé de son père, dans l'éventualité où Ron ne serait pas revenu… J'aurais regarder mon enfant grandir et devenir une source de joie pour moi. Je l'aurais regarder s'éloigner, vivre, expérimenter. Faire des bêtises. Je l'aurais regarder partir pour l'école, rencontrer ses meilleurs amis, tout comme Harry, Ron et moi… Mais il est trop tard. Cette boucle a été serrée, Lavande a fait le nœud qui a enlevé la vie de mon enfant… et a endommagé mon utérus. Peut-être que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. Merlin… S'il vous plait… Que je puisse un jour avoir un enfant, le serrer contre moi… A jamais…

_Ceux que l'on aide à naître  
Ne nous appartiennent pas  
Ils sont ce qu'ils veulent être  
Qu'on en soit fière ou pas  
C'est ce que l'on nous dit  
C'est ce qui est écrit  
La bonne philosophie  
La grande psychologie_

Elle espérait que Ron, a son retour, m'en veuille d'avoir tuer notre enfant. Après trois mois, il est finalement revenu. J'ai pleuré de joie. Blessé, il avait été emmené avec d'autres gens atteints par des sorts. Il s'était réveillé amnésique, et personne n'avait pu l'identifier. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, on nous avait appelé. Lavande s'est empressée de lui dire ce qui s'était passé, omettant de dire qu'elle avait profité de mon état de choc. Ron a tempêté, a hurler, m'a traité de nom. J'en encaissé, sans rien dire. Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'il se fut calmé, que je lui dis la vérité. Lavande a été renvoyée de l'université. Ron la déteste. Et maintenant, trois ans après, je porte à nouveau la vie. Ron est près de moi, mon ami, mon mari, pour m'aider et pour cajoler notre enfant qui naîtra bientôt.

_Et voila que tu nais  
Et que t'es pas normal  
T'es dodu, t'es parfait  
Le problème est mental  
Et voilà que c'est pas vrai  
Que tu vas faire ton chemin  
Car t'arrêteras jamais  
De n'être qu'un gamin_

Lorsque notre petit Dimitri est né… Il semblait si parfait ! Les cheveux roux de son père, et des yeux bleus brillants ! Harry, son parrain, le tenait dans ses bras lorsque le médecin est venu nous voir. Il y avait eu des complications, durant l'accouchement, du a mon utérus endommagé. Dimitri avait cessé de respirer quelques secondes. Pas assez pour le tuer, mais assez pour que le cerveau manque d'air. Le verdict était tombé, froid, irréel; attardé.

_Tu fais tes premiers pas  
On se laisse émouvoir  
Mais les pas que tu feras  
Ne te mèneront nulle part  
Qui es-tu si t'es pas  
Un adulte en devenir  
Si c'est ma jupe à moi  
Pour toujours qui t'attire_

Dimitri a un an et demi. Il marche et babille, comme un enfant normal. Un instant, on croit au miracle. Il marche vers nous en souriant, et nos yeux brillent de larmes de joie. Mais il a beau se déplacer, ces pas ne le mèneront jamais à une destination finale. Mon fils, même adulte, ne sera jamais indépendant. Mon fils restera à jamais un enfant. Jamais il ne tombera amoureux, jamais il ne nous présentera sa future épouse. A jamais, c'est derrière moi qu'il viendra se cacher.

_C'est pas c'qu'on m'avait dit  
J'étais pas préparée  
T'es a moi pour la vie  
Le bon dieu c'est trompé  
Et y a le diable qui rit  
Dans sa barbe de feu  
Et puis qui me punit  
D'l'avoir prié un peu  
Pour que tu m'appartiennes  
À la vie, à la mort  
Il t'a changé en teigne  
Il t'a jeté un sort_

Moi qui avait tellement lu durant ma maternité sur l'évolution des enfants, sur comment réagir… Tous ces livres me sont inutiles. Tu restera avec moi à jamais, éternel enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Dieu s'est trompé lorsqu'il te créa, et le diable en rit. Suis-je punie pour avoir tant prier un enfant ? Est-ce leur façon de se venger de moi d'avoir demander l'impossible ?

_T'es mon enfant d'amour  
T'es mon enfant spécial  
Un enfant pour toujours  
Un cadeau des étoiles  
Un enfant à jamais  
Un enfant anormal  
C'est ce que j'espérais  
Alors pourquoi j'ai mal_

Je t'aime, Dimitri… Je t'aime tellement ! Même si aux yeux des autres, tu semble différent… Je sais que tu es seulement spécial. Tu es mon bébé, mon enfant, le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait. Je te voulais tant, mon amour… Parfois, je vois papa pleurer. C'est difficile pour lui aussi. Lui qui avait souhaité une famille nombreuse, il a seulement un fils, un fils qui ne pourra pas lui donner les petits-enfants qu'il aurait aimé… Mais papa t'aime. Il t'aime de tout son cœur. Mon trésor… Tu sera à jamais notre bébé. Tu sera à la fois les enfants et les petits-enfants que nous n'auront pas. Même si cela nous blesse…

_J'aurais pas réussi  
A me détacher de toi  
Le destin est gentil  
Tu ne t'en iras pas  
T'auras pas dix huit ans  
De la même façon  
Que ceux que le temps rend  
Plus hommes que garçons_

Je t'ai tellement voulu que de te laisser partir aurait été si dur… Mais tu restera à jamais avec moi. Même lorsque tu fêtera ta majorité, tu ne sera jamais en état de vivre par toi-même. Pour tous adultes, mais pour nous, enfant…. Tu sera pour toujours mon petit garçon, même si ceux qui te verront te verront plus homme que garçon… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils te parlent…

_T'auras besoin de moi  
Mon éternel enfant  
Qui ne t'en iras pas  
Vivre appartement  
Ta jeunesse me suivra  
Jusque dans ma vieillesse  
Ton docteur a dit ça  
C'était comme une promesse_

Tu aura à jamais besoin de moi. Tu restera dans cette chambre d'enfant, jamais tu n'iras vivre par toi-même en appartement. Tu restera à jamais avec moi, jeune dans ton cœur, même lorsque je serai vieille. Lorsque ton docteur m'a dis ça, alors que papa et parrain pleuraient… C'était comme une promesse, entre toi et moi.

_Moi qui avais tellement peur  
De te voir m'échapper  
Voilà que ton petit cœur  
Me jure fidélité  
Toute ma vie durant  
J'conserverai mes droit  
Mes tâches de maman  
Et tu m'appartiendras_

J'avais si peur un jour de devoir me quitter, mais voilà que ton petit corps restera à jamais avec moi. Pour toujours, je serai ta mère, quoi qu'il advienne.

_Ceux que l'on met au monde  
Ne nous appartiennent pas  
C'est ce que l'on nous montre  
Et c'est ce que l'on croit  
C'est une belle histoire  
Que cette histoire là  
Mais voilà que surprise  
Mon enfant m'appartient_

Dans les cours pré-nataux, ils n'avaient pas parlés de l'éventualité d'avoir un enfant « à problème ». Ce sujet est tellement tabou qu'il n'y a même pas de livres qui en parlent… Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas les seuls parents à vivre cela ! Ils nous disent tous la normalité des choses… en oubliant ceux qui sortent de la norme. Et voilà, mon enfant sera à moi à jamais.

_Tu te fous de ce que disent  
Les auteurs des bouquins  
T'arrives et tu m'adores  
Et tu me fais confiance  
De tout ton petit corps  
De toute ta différence_

_J'serai pas là de passage  
Comme les autres parents  
Qui font dans le mariage  
Le deuil de leur enfant_

Les auteurs disent qu'à 24 mois, tu devrais explorer. Mais tu ignore les autres enfants et revient vers mois en balbutiant. Les autres mères ont l'air mal à l'aise. Elles devraient plutôt être envieuses. Elles qui ne verront leur enfant que de temps en temps, je le verrai tous les jours. Elles qui le verront se marier à une autre femme (ou un autre homme, je ne ferai pas de discrimination, Harry et Dean m'en voudraient) et qui devront dire adieu à leur place de première femme dans le cœur de leur enfant, j'aurai à jamais cette place si importante.

_J'aurais le privilège  
De te border chaque soir  
Et certains jours de neige  
De te mettre ton foulard  
À l'âge où d'autres n'ont  
Que cette visite rare  
Qui vient et qui repart  
Par soirs de réveillon_

Alors que ces autres mères se mettent au lit directement, moi je pourrai aller te border et te raconter une histoire. Alors qu'elles devront aller déblayer leur entrée, moi je ferai des pauses en te regardant jouer dans la neige, après t'avoir mis ton foulard et ton habit. Alors que ces mères font un grand souper pour le réveillon du jour de l'an pour accueillir enfants et petits-enfants, moi j'aurai la chance de vous faire, à papa et toi, de bons petits plats tous les jours de l'année, et de voir votre visage heureux de goûter de la bonne cuisine.

_Tu seras le baton  
De ma vieillesse précoce  
En même temps que le boulet  
Qui drainera mes forces_

_Tu ne connais que moi  
Et ton ami pierrot  
Que je te décrit tout bas  
Quand tu vas faire dodo  
Et tu prends pour acquis  
Que je serais toujours là  
Pour t'apprendre cette vie  
Que tu n'apprendras pas  
Car ta vie s'est figée  
Mais la mienne passera_

Tu n'a pas d'amis, pas de frère ou sœur. Tu n'a que moi et papa, même s'il n'est pas souvent là, du à son travail. Chaque soir, je te raconte les histoires de Pierrot, ton petit lutin que ton parrain Harry t'a donné, lorsque tu étais tout petit. Tu crois que je serai toujours avec toi, mon amour… Tu crois que je serai à jamais là pour t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprend pas… Toi, tu sera à jamais un enfant. Mais moi… Ma vie file, déjà…

_J'me surprends à souhaiter  
Que tu trépasse avant moi_

_On ne peut pas t'admirer  
Autant que je t'admire  
Moi qui ai la fièrté  
De te voir m'appartenir  
J'voudrais pas qu'on t'insulte  
Et qu'on s'adresse a toi  
Comme à un pauvre adulte  
Parce qu'on t'connaîtrait pas_

Il y a des jours où j'espère entrer dans ta chambre pour voir que tu a cessé de respirer. Je l'espère, car je ne voudrais pas que tu entre dans ma chambre pour me secouer, que tu ne comprenne pas que plus jamais je ne me réveillerai… Les gens dans la rue te regardent étrangement. Personne ne te voit comme moi. Je t'admire tant ! Mon bébé… Lorsque tu entre dans ma chambre, avec ta chemise mal boutonnée et tes souliers à l'envers, je suis fière de toi. Parce que même si tu ne t'es pas habillé complètement, tu l'a fais, tout seul… Les gens dans la rue te parlent, lorsque je m'éloigne un peu. Et tous sont mal à l'aise en t'entendant leur répondre. Ils te prennent pour un pauvre attardé, sans comprendre le géni que tu es. Oui, un géni… Car tu a réalisé mon vœu.

_Si le diable s'arrange  
Pour que tu me survives  
Que dieu me change en ange  
Que je puisse te suivre  
Ceux que l'on met au monde  
Ne nous appartiennent pas  
À moins de mettre au monde  
Un enfant comme toi_

_C'est une belle histoire  
Que celle qui est la notre  
Pourtant je donnerais ma vie  
Pour que tu sois comme les autres_

Si je devais mourir en te laissant ici-bas, je deviendrais un ange. Pour papa, que j'aime de tout mon cœur, pour Harry, qui est comme un frère… Mais surtout… Surtout pour toi, mon bébé… On a toujours dis que ceux que l'on mettait au monde ne nous appartenait pas. A moins d'avoir un enfant comme toi. Mais ils trouvent que nous sommes prisonniers de notre enfant. C'est faux… Notre histoire est si belle… Pourtant… Il y a 30 ans… J'aurais donné ma vie, sur ce lit d'hôpital, pour que tu sois comme les autres…

--

FIN


End file.
